22 y 31
by CerisierJin
Summary: Él era un hombre, ella una mocosa. Él conocía el mundo, a ella aún le faltaba experiencia. Él ocupaba su tiempo con cosas verdaderamente importantes, ella aún tenía que construir su propia vida./Universo alterno/One-shot/LeveLime/¡RivaMika!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Isa la llama asesina, digo, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic RivaMika, el cual escribí de golpe y cuando debería de haber estado estudiando para dos exposiciones que tenía al día siguiente, pero pues YOLO. Quizá solo fue producto de mi nerviosismo. (?_

 _Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mi amiga América, que muy amablemente lo leyó antes y me dio su opinión acerca de la historia, ya lo había dicho, pero eres muy linda Ame!:3_

 **Advertencias** : Los personajes están un poco OoC, pido disculpas de antemano.

Tengan muy en cuenta la imagen, porque así es como lucen Mikasa y Levi, cabe aclarar que no me pertenece, sino a **Michijm** , y tengo su permiso para colocarla de portada.

 _Cursiva: pensamientos._

* * *

 **22 y 31**

* * *

...

Una suntuosa camioneta color gris deambulaba por la calle principal del centro universitario de Shiganshina, buscando un espacio donde aparcar. Era una tarea dificultosa, pues estaban a punto de dar las 8 de la noche y la salida de todos sus estudiantes era inminente.

Por otro lado, fuera de los edificios de su facultad, tres jóvenes estudiantes marchaban un poco más temprano de lo usual, con rumbo fijo al portón y un claro propósito de volver a sus casas después de un agotador día en ese horrible presidio.

—Ahhhhhh, me muero de hambre. Ya quiero regresar a la casaaaa —sollozó con pesar la chica de cabello castaño.

—Sasha, comportante un poco. Todos nos están mirando.

—¡Annie! Esta noche te toca la cena ¿qué prepararás? —preguntó aún más fuerte Sasha, ignorando el disgusto de la otra— ¿puede ser pollo frito? ¿o mejor carne de cerdo? ¡Ya sé! ¿qué tal un pavo relleno de carne y pollo frito? —Annie igualmente la ignoró, y volteando el rostro murmuró un apenas inteligible "haz tus propios alimentos, fastidiosa".

Mientras esto ocurría, su tercer acompañante no comentaba absolutamente nada. Solo se limitaba a observar fijamente sus infantiles y muy típicas peleas de compañeras de piso con un gesto ausente.

—Ahhhh, Annie por favorrrr, deberías de ser más condescendiente conmigo, ¿no es así Mikasa?

La aludida no se dio cuenta de que la llamaban, pues continuaba con la mirada perdida, y la mente paseando por otros rumbos desconocidos, incluso para ellas, sus mejores amigas.

—Mikasa, ¡Mikasaaaa!

Obtuvieron cero respuestas.

—Mikasaaaaa.

—Oye, Mikasa —la rubia, harta de su comportamiento aletargado, decidió intervenir—, ¡despierta idiota!

—¿Eh? —la muchacha dio un respingo del susto, tanto por el grito como por el golpe propinado—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Que llevamos tratando de llamar tu atención desde hace un rato, pero estabas como ida —le replicó Sasha.

—Sí —se limitó a musitar Annie, sin remordimientos, observando con excesivo detenimiento a la morena—. ¿Hay algo que… quieras compartir con nosotras?

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, pero su rostro no mostró ninguna otra expresión que la delatara. Por lo que solo giró la cabeza por reflejo, encontrando, fortuitamente, al que sería su "salvación".

—No ocurre nada —dijo escuetamente—. Tengo que irme, adiós.

—¿Eh? Espera, ¡Mikasa! ¿adónde… —Sasha trató de ir tras ella, pero fue repentinamente bloqueada por Annie.

—Déjala. Ella decidirá el mejor momento para hablar.

—¡Pero Annie! Mikasa es nuestra amiga, ¿y si tiene algún problema grave? —al igual que la pelinegra, la rubia se alejó ignorando despiadadamente a la castaña, que corrió tras ella— ¡Oye, no te vayas! Esperaaa.

.

El corazón de Mikasa había comenzado a latir con una fuerza impresionante. Mientras caminaba en dirección al automóvil, sentía cómo éste aumentaba su velocidad y lo hacía con muchísimo más frenesí, y eso era resultado de solo vislumbrar la silueta masculina a través del opaco parabrisas. Ya no le importaba si era normal o no sentirse de esa manera, a estas alturas ya tenía bien asumida su posición y no creía que se pudiera hacer algo al respecto. De ahora en adelante se dedicaría a disfrutar de los momentos junto a él sin importarle si se fueran a acabar pronto. Se haría responsable de sus sentimientos y las _consecuencias_ que conllevaban, aunque no estaba segura de que si _él_ estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta pudo notar que estaba ocupado. Sin embargo, él era lo suficientemente perspicaz para darse cuenta de su presencia. Así que inmediatamente, al divisarla fuera, desactivó los seguros de la camioneta y Mikasa arribó con gracilidad a ésta.

Al estar debidamente sentada confirmó lo que ya sabía: hablaba por celular, al parecer con alguien de su compañía, pues se le notaba un poco enfadado y autoritario con la persona del otro lado.

Mikasa aprovechó para acomodar sus cosas en el asiento de atrás, hasta que súbitamente el vehículo arrancó. No sabía adónde irían, no sabía adónde la llevaría esa noche.

Quiso preguntar, sin embargo él continuaba al teléfono, imprecaba cosas, regañaba y maldecía cada vez más furioso.

Si de plano el hombre a su lado normalmente era de personalidad huraña —incluso con ella—, no quería ni imaginarse cómo le iría a las personas "incompetentes e "ineptas", como él las llamaba, que trabajaban a su lado en la compañía.

Error, trabajaban para _él_.

Levi Ackerman era el afamado presidente de una gran compañía de ensamblaje de autos, herencia de su familia por años y que a él le había tocado tomar las riendas sí o sí. Aunque lo mantenía sumamente ocupado y en un constante estrés debido a la cantidad inmensurable de gente a tratar, al hombre parecía gustarle su trabajo. Mandar y liderar personas era su vocación. Mikasa lo sabía, y de alguna forma esa parte de su personalidad le parecía hilarante.

—¡Ya te lo dije, gafas de mierda, cancela ese puto contrato ahora mismo! — _pobre Hanji_ , pensaba Mikasa. Conocía a la mujer y sabía que como asistente podía llegar a ser bastante efusiva—. Me importa un carajo si se trata de la reina de Inglaterra, es una maldita orden. ¡Obedece o te saco a patadas de mi empresa!

Y colgó, muchísimo más enfadado que antes. La morena no le cuestionó nada ni dijo algo para reconfortarlo, conocía el carácter del hombre y sabía que se contentaría tarde o temprano.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó o hizo amago de pronunciar frase alguna, no querían romper el ambiente templado que se formó luego de unos minutos. El enfado de Levi al parecer se había esfumado y Mikasa seguía igual de imperturbable como es habitual en ella.

Inesperadamente, el hombre frenó y volvió a estacionarse, ahora en una esquina de una calle poco transitada a esas horas de la noche. Por primera vez Levi la miró, una mirada apacible, como apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia, pero sabía que era imposible.

—¿No tienes calor?

Mikasa lo miró de vuelta, no esperaba una pregunta tan banal. Sin embargo, parecía provocarle un genuino interés, pues de inmediato ojeó su atuendo: un gran abrigo de color amarillo la cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, mientras, sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas delgadas mallas negras. Todo perfectamente ajustado para soportar el veleidoso clima que los acompañaba en esos primeros días de marzo.

La primavera estaba cerca, por lo tanto el clima cambiaba constantemente, a veces amanecía un nubarrón con un viento helado que los hacía cubrirse hasta las orejas, para culminar con casi 30 grados por la tarde. Era muy extraño, y en esa ocasión no era la excepción. Estaban a 25.

—¿Debería? —por estar tan distraída, le contestó con otra pregunta. Vio su entrecejo fruncirse un poco, solo un poco—. Es decir, no. Afuera hace frío. ¿Tú sí tienes calor?

Ella también le observó. Sus típicos pantalones de oficina no podían fallar, junto con la camisa azul cielo tan bonita que se pegaba a su fornido pecho y a sus musculado brazos. Incluso, y lo mejor de todo, era que llevaba las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y la corbata un poco desgarbada, claro signo del calor que lo invadía. Seguramente había tenido un día pesado en la compañía.

—Sí —musitó.

Ambos se examinaron meticulosamente. Mikasa no sabía con precisión qué pasaba, o por qué Levi permanecía tan silencioso. Simplemente estaba ahí, mirándola como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara. _O en el cuerpo_. De repente, Levi se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar su pierna, le pareció sentir que apartaba su abrigo, pero no lo supo porque al instante fue ofuscada por los labios del hombre que casi se abalanzó sobre ella.

Sentía sus tibios labios hacer magia sobre los suyos. La sensación cálida y dulce de ella lo embriagaba. Ambos pensaban lo mismo: era delicioso ejecutar un roce tan perfecto como lo era aquel. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se unían, la plenitud que experimentaban los hacía no querer apartarse del lado del otro en ningún momento, sin embargo la falta de aire se los exigía cruelmente.

Respiraban con dificultad, Mikasa tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la jugosa presión que él aplicó sobre sus labios. Levi, a pesar de todo el ajetreo, permanecía impasible, pero su cara oscurecida por la pasión era inconfundible. El hombre estaba satisfecho y no podía ocultarlo.

—Te invito a cenar.

Y sin dar espacio a replicas, encendió de nuevo la camioneta y arrancó.

.

Llegaron sin mucho apuro, pues apenas eran las 9 de la noche, solo una hora había pasado desde que fue a recogerla a la escuela. Se le hacía demasiado tiempo para que solo hayan compartido un beso.

Antes de ingresar al sitio, que tenía pinta de ser muy elegante, Levi acomodó su corbata y se colocó su saco de vuelta. Mikasa no sabía si quitarse el abrigo o no, pues cabía la probabilidad de que dentro hubiera calefacción. Al final no lo hizo, y solo dejó su adorada bufanda roja en el asiento de atrás. La situó con cuidado a un lado de su mochila —y como no, se la había dado su queridísimo hermano menor Eren—, tomó una bolsa pequeña que siempre cargaba consigo por si acaso, y alcanzó al hombre que la esperaba con impaciencia.

—Rápido.

—Sí.

El lugar era exquisito y con decoraciones muy finas. Se notaba a leguas que era un lujo que solo podían permitirse personas muy acaudaladas. Aunque Levi, a pesar de ser una de esas personas con bastante dinero atestando su cartera, escasamente frecuentaba esos lugares; sin embargo, cuando quería lo hacía, y más si era ella quien lo acompañaba.

Bastaba solo con dar su apellido para que los recibieran sin mucho inconveniente.

" _Levi Ackerman_ ", un gesto de " _o_ " por parte del mesero, y una mesa exclusivamente para ellos dos era concedida inmediatamente.

—Su mesa señor Ackerman —pronunció el mesero con un fingido acento francés—. Aquí tienen su menú, cuando estén listos tomaremos su orden, con permiso.

A penas el joven mesero se retiró, Mikasa se puso de pie. —Tengo que ir al tocador.

Levi no dijo nada, y dejó marchar a la chica, quedándose solo mientras inspeccionada el abundante menú repleto de peculiares y exóticos platillos.

Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha volvió. Levi no notó nada extraño, todo estaba en su lugar y no parecía haber problemas.

—Vamos, escoge lo que quieras —le dijo al tiempo que tomaba una copa de vino, seguramente traída por el mozo en su ausencia.

Mikasa observó el menú a duras penas. No tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer. Pero su inexperiencia no le permitía elegir cuál sería la mejor opción en esos momentos. Eran tantas cosas, tantos platos, tantos sabores, tantos colores y olores los que incluso circulaban por su cabeza. Se los _imaginaba_ a todos y cada uno de ellos, y eso la hacía sentir aversión.

Mas no podía hacer nada.

Escondió su rostro tras el gigantesco menú mientras aguantaba la inevitable sacudida interior. Ella era una mujer fuerte, lo resistiría.

—¿Y bien? —solo hasta escuchar la voz de Levi fue capaz de salir tras su escondite. _Espero no lucir pálida_.

El hombre frente a él la escrutaba concienzudamente, con esos afilados ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaba, que la hipnotizaban. Hizo un vano esfuerzo por sonreír, una sonrisa lúgubre de seguro, y le apartó la mirada para murmurar que solo comería una ensalada.

Levi no se sorprendió, y si lo hizo, no lo demostró. Mikasa no era de comer grandes banquetes como su amiga Sasha. Además de que cuidaba su figura mediante el ejercicio y el bien comer, así que esperaba que su elección no le pareciera insólita.

—Buenas noches, ¿ya desean ordenar?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente, agradecida por la oportuna intervención.

—A la señorita tráigale una ensalada cesar, y para mí un cordero asado a la miel —Levi no le apartó la mirada, lo supo porque tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes.

—Perfecto, enseguida la traemos su orden. Señorita —ella miró al joven—, ¿desea que le sirva una copa de vino?

—No, gracias. Beberé solo agua, por favor.

—Claro.

De nuevo quedaron solos, solo rodeados por las paredes que los separaban del resto del restaurante colmado de gente rica y presumida, pues Levi había exigido privacidad.

Quiso volver a alejarse, pero se aguantó.

.

Pasaron 20 minutos y el joven mozo llegó con sus pedidos. Los dejó con sutileza frente a ellos, y Mikasa tuvo que reprimir otra sacudida cuando vio cuán grasoso era el platillo de Levi.

Bebió un poco de agua procurando apartar la desazón. Empero no lo soportó.

—Tengo que ir de nuevo al tocador.

El hombre frente a ella se quedó con ambos cubiertos en sus manos y con mirada hastiada, al final solo asintió, insinuando que la esperaría para cenar al mismo tiempo.

.

Regresó pronto pues no quería enfadar a Levi, tampoco quería que sospechara de ella, pero a estas alturas le parecía imposible que no se hubiera percatado de que algo andaba mal, de que le ocultaba cosas.

A pesar de las dudas que se cernían sobre Mikasa, Levi no mostró otro gesto de disgusto, y hasta compartieron una charla muy amena. A decir verdad, fue una cena bastante agradable. La disfrutaron enormemente solo con la compañía del otro, y ninguna otra cosa los ponía más enardecidos que eso. Disfrutar de la otra persona, saber que no estás solo, que existe otra persona que está ahí para ti, eso era lo que más satisfacía a uno de los hombres más poderosos del país.

Sin embargo, al terminar su platillo de ensalada, Mikasa, con excusa de la gran cantidad de agua injerida, no pudo evitar ir de nuevo al baño. Y aunque no lo notó, la mirada de Levi esta vez mostró un atisbo oscuro.

.

Mikasa yacía inclinada en el suelo sobre el inodoro. El baño de ese sitio ocupaba un espacio grande, por lo tanto, estando encerrada en el último cubículo, el más alejado de la puerta, estaba segura de que no se escucharían sus agudos quejidos de asco.

Las sensaciones eran muy intensas, realmente se sorprendía el haber soportado la cena junto a Levi, mientras éste se llevaba los jugosos trozos de carne a la boca, lentamente, uno por uno. El solo recordarlo le producía más arcadas, y por lo tanto, más vómito.

Cada fluido que expulsaba por su boca era una sensación horrible y le provocaba un estremecimiento gélido por todo su frágil cuerpo.

Sentía repulsión, asco, desazón, pero sobre todo, un terrible miedo.

Miedo del qué dirán, de la reacción de los demás al verla padecer ese estado siendo tan jovencita. _A los 22 años, y él 31._ Él era un hombre, ella una mocosa. Él conocía el mundo, a ella aún le faltaba experiencia. Él ocupaba su tiempo con cosas verdaderamente importantes, ella aún tenía que construir su propia vida.

Por otro lado, Mikasa aún no concluía sus estudios, tenía trabajo sí, pero con pobres ganancias que apenas cubrían sus necesidades más básicas; por lo tanto no era, no se sentía responsable como para cuidar de otra persona. Mucho menos a una criatura tan pequeña y delicada que requería de otro tipo de atenciones las 24 horas del día.

Y además, _él_. Levi era apático, gruñón, amargado, arisco, pero sobre todo, se trataba de un tipo muy inexpresivo. ¿Qué respondería cuando le comunicara que sería padre? Si se lo revelaba, claro está. Mikasa tenía un plan. Un plan a largo plazo que tenía pensado cumplir para no desordenar la magnífica vida del hombre que tanto amaba.

Sí, porque finalmente lo había admitido. Lo amaba como a nadie y no quería arruinar su futuro. Porque sabía que él tenía una reputación que cuidar y no podía darse el lujo de verse perpetrada. También sabía que con ella no obtendría ningún beneficio, por lo que lo mejor era ceder.

Quizá Mikasa se estaba precipitando con su decisión, pero era su culpa por enredarse con un hombre comprometido desde un principio. Sintió lágrimas querer escapar de sus ojos al recordar la irremediable tesitura, pero inmediatamente las reprimió, había olvidado su bolsa en la mesa, por lo tanto no podría ocultar esta vez el rastro de su dolor como las dos veces anteriores.

Cuando no hubo más vómito que expulsar, Mikasa se levantó de la incómoda posición de estar abrazando la fría taza del váter.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, o eso intuía. Levi se preocuparía por ella y no quería que la mandara a buscar. Limpió su boca con el papel higiénico y trató de recuperar la compostura. Sonrió, una sonrisa amarga.

Salió del cubículo con los ojos pegados al suelo. Sus ánimos estaban bajos y se notaba en su postura, y en su andar.

Sin embargo, tuvo que elevar su mirada rápidamente, y con el desconcierto oscureciendo su ceño.

Solo había alcanzado a ver sus zapatos, pero sabía que se trataba de él. Y sí, ahí recargado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta, y de brazos cruzados, se encontraba la principal causa de su estrago. Sudó frío al reconocer su diminuta bolsa colgando de su mano.

—Olvidaste esto.

Mikasa quedó muda del susto. ¿Qué mierda hacía Levi dentro del baño de mujeres?

—Toma, la necesitas ¿no?

Se puso tensa en su lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí parado? ¿Acaso él…?

—Para seguir cubriendo esta maldita farsa.

Por un segundo Mikasa percibió dolor en sus palabras, y el solo hecho de pensar que él creía lo peor de ella la aterró, pero al mismo tiempo, mermó el miedo, porque significaba que le importaba ¿no?

—¿Qué ocurre contigo, Mikasa?

—Nada, no… pasa nada —cuando fue capaz de hablar solo pudo repelar eso. La nada era el arma definitiva que nunca falla, y ni siquiera Levi era capaz de contradecirla. Qué ingenua era.

—No te creo. Estás rara desde hace días. Además de que tu comportamiento de hoy no es el típico de siempre.

Mikasa se sorprendió de que pudiera leerla tan bien, pues era verdad que tenía pocos días de haberse enterado, no había sospechado ni se le había ocurrido ni por asomo, y justamente ese día, fue cuando su vida cambió.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, pues no había motivo.

—Yo… lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? —la morena decidió mirarlo fijo a la cara, los ojos de él estaban oscurecidos, pero era un tono que no reconocía, nunca lo había visto así.

—Siento que tenga que alejarme de ti —los ojos de Levi se sobresaltaron, para después entornarse destilando furia entremezclada con un terror inusitado, todo claramente orientado hacia ella.

—Idiota, ¿qué te alejarás de mi lado? No me hagas reír —retrucó en tono mordaz. Y calló por un instante, quizá meditando sobre qué diría a continuación—. No creas que te dejaré huir tan tranquilamente con una carga tan valiosa, pero sobre todo, de _**mi**_ propiedad.

El corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelvo al escuchar la parsimonia con la que articuló esas palabras, no sabía si era su tono o la manera en que se acercó a ella, pero repentinamente ya lo tenía cara a cara, y con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

—¿Lo entiendes, Mikasa Jeager? —la tomó delicadamente por sus hombros, zarandeándola un poco—. Si llegaste a creer por un maldito segundo que te dejaría asumir tu sola una responsabilidad de esa magnitud, estás estúpidamente equivocada.

Mikasa se paralizó por un instante. Quería creerle, en serio, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la inusitada _dulzura_ de sus palabras. Repentinamente su mirada se oscureció y enfocó su atención en una esquina del baño.

—Es imposible.

—¿Por qué carajos piensas eso?

—Tú tienes a Petra.

—A la mierda con Petra.

—Pero también tienes a un montón de gente que te exige te cases con ella.

—Me importa una mierda lo que piensen esas personas.

—¿Y qué me dices de la edad?

—Al demonio la edad.

La chica levantó la mirada, asombrada y enternecida por las palabras tan fuertes que salían con ímpetu de la boca del hombre que la sostenía. Al observarlo con minuciosidad, se percató de su mirada colmada de una profunda determinación nunca antes vista por ella. ¿En verdad él era capaz de todo eso por permanecer a su lado?

—Pero… ¿no estás enojado?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Porque por culpa de mi descuido, tendrás un peso más con el cual cargar.

—Pequeña idiota, es culpa de los dos, por lo tanto, lo afrontamos los dos, juntos.

—Pero…

—Ya deja de poner tantos "pero", me fastidia cada que pronuncias esa insufrible palabra, ¿no puedes simplemente aceptarlo y ya? —se dio cuenta de que ella dudaba, así que trataría de aliviar su pesadumbre—. ¿Recuerdas esa noche? Antes del estúpido día de San Valentín.

—¿Eh? —musitó la chica, pues eran tantas las veces y tan seguido que hacían el amor, que resultaba complicado recordar a la perfección cada una de ellas.

Mas Levi sí poseía la impresionante capacidad para hacerlo…

…

 _Mikasa jadeaba sonoramente, estaba a punto de llegar a la cima del placer. Lo abrazaba por la espalda clavándole las uñas, acción que aumentaba la excitación de ambos, haciéndolos perder el control._

 _Levi golpeaba deliciosamente dentro de ella con más fuerza en cada embiste, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones con una mano y con la otra se aferraba con furor a su cadera. Con esos rítmicos movimientos, la hacía sentir que tocaba el cielo, las sensaciones eran desbordantes y ella sentía cómo se contraían sus paredes alrededor del miembro del hombre._

— _Más… más rápido… —gimoteaba la morena._

 _Levi no hacía más que obedecer, dejó de prestarle atención a sus senos, para concentrarse en el cosquilleo que le anunciaba que llegaría muy pronto._

— _Mi-Mi-ka-sa… —murmuraba entre gemidos— voy… a sacarlo._

— _¡No! —él la observo con horror durante unos segundos, sin embargo la expresión le cambio por lo dicho a continuación—. Es día seguro, p-por favor..._

 _Levi tenía la certeza de que ella mentía, incluso usando condón o los métodos poco ortodoxos que ellos utilizaban, nada era seguro._

 _Pero al estar su mente tan obnubilada por el deseo de hacerlo, y además recibir la aprobación de su parte, no pudo contradecirla; a decir verdad, terminar dentro de ella le producía más placer que hacerlo en su abdomen o incluso en su cara._

 _Después de unos segundos más empujando dentro de su estrecha cavidad, Levi pudo sentir su liberación y cómo se derramaba en su interior._

 _En realidad poco le importaba si resultaba algo de esa unión, porque en esos instantes Levi Ackerman tenía esclarecida una resolución, y no podía estar más seguro de una cosa._

…

—Todo se desencadenó esa noche —le susurró después de recordar ese íntimo momento—. En todo caso, fue mi responsabilidad por no llevar un maldito condón conmigo.

—Igual yo te di mi aprobación para que lo hicieras…

—Ya te dije que dejes de buscar excusas, mocosa —la regañó un poco más fuerte—. No eres culpable, las cosas pasan y ya está, no existe un destino que no destruyamos cada día con nuestras decisiones. Si estamos frente a estas circunstancias es porque así debía de ser y, francamente, no podría estar más orgulloso.

El rostro de Mikasa se iluminó por sus últimas palabras, su cuerpo se inquietó de nuevo aunque esta vez no era producto de las náuseas. No, esta vez la chica sintió una sacudida diferente, especial; algo cálido brotaba desde su interior y hacía su corazón latir con vehemencia. Le ardía el rostro, verdaderamente estaba atónita por la declaración, nunca imaginó tenerlo de frente dedicándole unas palabras tan pasionales.

—¿Es eso una confesión? —la voz se le entrecortaba, resultado de su exaltamiento y emoción.

—Tómalo como desees —a pesar de todo seguía siendo el apático Levi—. Pero, si con eso vuelve esa estúpida sonrisa tuya, entonces sí.

—Idiota.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, para inmediatamente conjugar sus bocas en un beso apasionado que significó todo para Mikasa. Ya no había dudas, y bien podía dejar de lado la promesa autoimpuesta al principio de esa noche, para pasar a creer en las palabras de Levi. Toda su inseguridad se había esfumado de golpe, y sospechaba que los momentos a su lado no terminarían pronto.

Levi la agarró bruscamente por las caderas sin importarle que estuvieran en pleno baño de mujeres del restaurante, donde seguramente, si los descubrían, las criticas serían vergonzosas. Aunque probablemente eso a él le daba igual.

Al cabo de unos minutos, rompieron su abrazo con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Vamos por un postre? —le susurró al oído, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—Que sea sin grasa, por favor.

Levi se sonrió. —Pequeña tonta, soportaste toda la situación tu sola —se encaminaron hacía la salida, y el hombre en un gesto de protección depositó un suave beso en la frente de la chica.

Mikasa se sonrojó, eran atípicos esos gestos de su parte.

—Desde hoy estarás bajo mi cuidado.

Y después de esa aseveración, se escabulleron de nuevo al interior del restaurante.

…

* * *

.

NOTA:

 _Últimamente he leído historias donde siempre embarazan a Mikasa, así que me dije "¡Quiero intentarlo!"-inserte meme de Josh aquí- xD Bueno ya, hablando en serio, esta historia la soñé, y como ya dije al principio, la escribí de una sentada. Fue tan rápido que no pude pararme a pensar en si era buena o no, y la verdad, tampoco pensé que llegaría a mucho, pero al empezar a escribir continuar fue inevitable, y este fue el resultado._

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado. Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias e incluso tomatazos, déjenlos en comentarios xD_

 _Tres cosas:_

 _1\. El título fue algo así como improvisado. Debido a que la edad que se llevan Levi y Mikasa es algo que misteriosamente me fascina de su relación, decidí que ese detalle lo tendría que tener este fanfic (sin embargo la diferencia aquí es menor). Aunque les admito: llegué a creer que no se quedaría, pero como pudieron notar, al final no fue así y siendo franca es algo que me encanta._

 _2\. El pobre intento de Lime: no es una escena que pensara incluir, pero cuando se me ocurrió hacerlo me pareció relevante. Considérenlo también algo de improviso, además de que es muy corto u.u_

 _3\. No quise imponer un país, por tanto eso quedaría al aire. Lo que sí quise usar fue el nombre de "Shinganshina" para la uni._

 _Sin más que agregar, les doy gracias por leer y ¡hasta luego!_

* * *

 _Pd. Pensé en una segunda parte, pero no sé si la haga, supongo que todo dependerá de la aceptación, y también del tiempo que disponga para escribir._


End file.
